The Maze Runner-Prequel
by awesomeperson0060
Summary: Jin has arrived in The Glade, and found herself getting more attached to a Glader than any others. This is based more on the movie than the book. Set about two and a half years before Thomas comes. Suggestions (no lemons) and criticism are welcome.
1. The Arrival

She looked up into the faces of about ten guys. A blonde jumped in and offered her his hand. "It's a girl," he said, with an odd accent, to the others. The others around him whispered to each other.

"A girl?"

"I got dibs!"

"What's she look like?"

"How old is she?"

The girl stayed silent for ten seconds. She looked up, shaded the sunlight from her eyes, and said: "Who the bloody hell are you?"

A big cheer rose from the watching crowd."You got yourself a sister there, Newt! She's got an accent!" someone shouted.

"I'm Newt, the second-in-command. When Alby's not here, I'm in charge. Now, you getting up, Greenbean?"

She took his hand and stood. Newt shouted to the others: "Now what are you bloody doing here? The crowd around them started to part around them, getting back to their own jobs. She saw this as her chance and tried to run, but Newt grabbed her arm. "Who am I? Where is this place?" she questioned, at the same time trying to get out of Newt's grip, but he held firm.

"You don't remember anything about yourself, do you? Can you tell me your name?"

"No"

"That's pretty normal. It happens to us all. It's the same story for all of us: we woke up in the box, Alby gives us the tour, and here we are. But Alby's...busy, so you're with me."

"Maze?"

"The bloody maze. Out there through those doors. You're not allowed out there though, runners only." Newt hopped onto a rock. "Come on, Greenie, I'll show you around."

* * *

*Time Skip 1 hour later*

Newt had just finished explaining about the Glade to the new girl, and she had a new favourite weapon-a bow(and arrows, of course). While he was talking, she had decided Newt was a friend. She had remained silent for the whole time, giving no expressions except for a roll of her eyes and a few "Uh-Huh"s and "Cool". Newt couldn't stop thinking about how chill she was, how they are so alike, and how she was so bloody hot.

"So, welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

"The name's Jin. Don't call me Greenie."

"Why do you have a accent if you are Asian?"

Jin shot him a look, which made Newt embarrassed. "Uhhh… sorry."

"I told you, I don't remember anything." she said, rolling her eyes. "Shank." she added, putting as much sarcasm as she can into that word.

Newt grinned at her. "You are the most interesting girl I've ever met. Well, if I get to see any others."

Jin had to return the smile.


	2. Minho

A dark skinned boy came over. "That's Alby" Newt explained. "You can say he's the leader, as he was the first one here and had to survive a month by himself. He usually takes the tours, but I've done it already."

"So, Newt's already told you everything, right Greenie?" Alby looked at her.

"I'm Jin."

"Remembered your name already? Great. That's the only thing they let you keep. Do you need a bodyguard, Shank, because there are like ten other guys here? Shuck-face here can help you with that."

"She is more than capable of defending herself." Newt pointed out, eyeing her bow. "Plus, I can look out for her."

"Whatever, I'll leave you to...never mind" Alby smirked, then left.

Jin rolled her eyes.

"Wait...wha?" Newt stared after him, and felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

* * *

At the bonfire, the one every month to welcome Newbies, Jin was even more curious. "What does it take for m...someone to become a Runner?"

Newt laughed. "Forget it. Nobody wants to be a runner. And I told you, they are only for the strongest and most athletic people here. Nobody's ever survived a night in the bloody maze."

Then he stopped talking and stared at her. "You want to be a runner, don't you?"

Jin looked down. "Yeah…"

"Well, you're in luck. Since you're one of the earliest Gladers to be here, we can have some more runners. Ask Minho, there, that guy by the fire. He's the Keeper of the bloody Runners. Ask him, and if he thinks you're good enough, you are a Runner."

"Is he...nice?" Jin eyed Minho, and he looked mean enough to her.

"Well, he swears a _lot_ , especially to Newbies, but otherwise he's pretty fine. Hey, I'll help you."

Newt walked over to Minho, said something Jin didn't hear, pointed to her, and they walked back. Minho crossed his arms. "No way, Shank. You're a girl. Girls are too weak to be Runners."

Out of nowhere, she whipped her bow out, nocked an arrow and pointed it at Minho. "Watch your mouth, shuckface, or you'll learn that I'm not that nice." Shuckface. She was surprised at how easily the Glader term rolled off her tongue. Minho stuck his hands up. Apparently, he didn't want die yet, however aggressive he was.

"Fine, slinthead, meet me at the doors at noon. Take that bow away from my face."

"Say please"

"Uhhh...please"

Jin smiled in victory.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jin met with Minho at the Maze entrance. "Now go in, find a Griever, and you're a runner." Minho said it like it was impossible. "In fact, you'll be my right hand man. Woman." he corrected himself. "See ya, Shank."

* * *

"Minho!"

Minho hurried through the walls of the maze towards the sound. Jin got herself in trouble, he thought. He turned a corner, and found Jin. "What?" he said between his heavy panting. "Do I get to be your right hand man?" She pointed at a Griever high up on the wall, with an arrow stuck through its body. "Good work. And yes. But that Griever's too high to get. Next time, maybe." He squinted at it. "Come on, let's get back to the Glade. It's dark and the doors are closing."


	3. Gally

"So I heard you are Newt and Minho's favourite, eh Greenbean?" Gally certainly did not seem nice, or happy. He had a scowl on his face, his arms were crossed, and he loomed over her like a giant ready to eat a human, even if he was only a few feet taller than her. Jin decided not to look afraid.

"What do you want?" she glared at him.

"This," he threw a punch at her, but she dodged. "Lucky this time, but you won't be so lucky the next, Shank." He punched at her head, Jin ducked and saw her bow several feet away. Gally frowned, and kicked towards her abdomen. She turned, but got a bruise on her left arm, causing Gally to laugh. Using this time, she kicked his gut and ran towards her bow.

"Coward!" Gally yelled, "Why don't you just call for your shuck-faced friends already?" Jin reached her bow and stood firm.

"It's night, nobody will bloody hear me, and I don't need help." she aimed an arrow at Gally's shirt and fired. Gally shrieked, a horrible noise, as his sleeve got pierced and pinned against a tree.

"Don't bloody touch me again. If you do, your shirt's going to earn another hole." she smirked, and walked away.

Gally narrowed his eyes, but understood.


End file.
